terasraelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devouring Mist
The Devouring mist or Yarg'Mas'Alorn is a disputed phenomenon mostly occurring on planets that have either been ravaged by war or abandoned. It comes in the form of a green, dark mist that envelopes the entire planet. Little data has been recovered about the mist but its assumed to be lethal to human beings. Effect on humans Unless inhaled directly either through the mouth or nostril the mist does not appear do much more then cause irritation around the eyes, hairline and skin. Although if inhaled the victim, after a short time will start to attempt suicide. He/her's eyes will roll back and the body will go into a state of constant spasm. After some minutes after exposure the victim will say the words Yarg'Mas'Alorn and then die. Recordings What follows is a report out of the Terasrael main database. No one can for certain say what the phenomenon known as ''Breathing mist really is. No one is allowed to dwell further on the subject and mentions of it only seems to make people nervous, especially humans. The happening started many years ago when a research team were travelling back to an abandoned colony on the planet of Tartus. Attempts at establishing structures on the planet proved to be impossible after some time of numerous attemps. The planet was simply just too hostile. The colonists left about 60 years ago, venturing back to the major human planets surrounding it. But as this research team observed the planet's surface just before landing they discovered that a green, dark mist of sort was encasing the entire thing. They decided to land anyway and as they did so they took notice of the lack of damage on the barracks and vehicles that were left behind. In normal circumstances the harsh environment should have atleast caused some damage but everything looked like it did 60 years ago. The researchers ransacked all the buildings and another thing confused them. All the maintenance-bots and robots of the sorts were missing. Usually they are left deactivated in the storage rooms before the colony is abandoned. Some of the researchers kept complaining about the dark, green mist that slowly creeped around their legs yet the head of the team would have none of it. It showed no signs of danger and should be ignored. Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the colony and the team ran towards the direction it came from. As they arrived they saw a member of the team with his back pressed against a wall and staring on something on the ground. As they approached it they saw a skeleton of a full grown man. His arms and legs were stretched out as if he had been pushed against the ground in his final moments. His bones showed no signs of scratches or marks. It was as if his flesh had just walked off by itself. As they stood there, pondering about the skeleton they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps against the ground. They all aimed their guns towards the dark mist. Their hearts started to race. Now the sound of feet was coming from all directions. Out of the dark mist figures of men and women shuffled out. Their limbs were flopping around like they had no control over them and as they came closer, within the reach of the team's lights they could see patches of torn flesh hanging from their...metallic bodies. These were not humans. They were the robots and servo-bots from the colony. They wore the flesh on their bodies like ragged and torn clothes on a homeless person. Their metallic eyes were gone and replaced with the eyeballs of humans. They came from everywhere, holding their hands out towards the team like zombies. The team made a run for it but a few members were grabbed by the robots and they made quick work of their protective suits. Clawing them apart with their metallic fingers. As the remaining team looked back they could only see glimbs of what was going on but the gurgling screams of their fallen companions. Three of them managed to escape to the small spaceship and make their way from Tartus. As they took of their suits, still in a state of chock one of the female survivors started to cough and spit and choke. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her skull, her coughing coming to a halt. As she simply stood there with white eyes, her head bent backwards and her limp arms against her side the very green mist from Tartus started to arise from her body which begun to shake like she was possessed. The two other crewmen quickly strapped gasmasks over their faces and tried to wrestle her down as more green fog arose from her shaking body. After a few minutes they managed to secure her twitching body in a chair and strapped her body tight with security tape. The deck was starting to fill with green mist and it made their eyes sting in pain. They activated the ship's emergency ventilations and the fog disappeared after a few minutes. Their attention was back on the woman as her head rolled to the side, her eyes still milky white. Her mouth opened itself slowly, spitting out the words Yarg...Mas...Alorn! As the last word was uttered a steam of vomit poured out of her mouth along with blood and bile. Then she was dead''. The only proof we have of this is the story the researchers and the security videos from the ship itself. Propes have been sent to other abandoned colonies just in case. -Darven Max. Head of Terasrael Security Agency.